Quand il revient enfin
by hinata-mangas
Summary: Assise dans une clairière tout ce qu'il y à de plus banale une jeune fille au cheveux rose songe aux récents evenements quand tout à coup l'"objet" de ses songes apparait devant elle... ONE-SHOT


Salut la compagnie! Hina-chan est de retour (non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour -_-") avec un petit one-shot est celui ci est le TOUT PREMIER que j'ai fait alors un peu d'indulgence et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Je vous préviens il est très court ^^

Comme d'habitude je tiens à préciser que les personnage et le monde de Narto ne m'appartient pas mais que l'histoire qui suit si :)

* * *

><p>Assise dans une clairière tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale on peux voir une jeune fille aux cheveux d'une étrange couleur rose, cette adolescente est à présent allongée un bras cachant ses yeux vert émeraude écoutant en silence le chant des cigale qui annonce la fin de la journée et le début de la nuit.<br>Installé ainsi, Sakura, car c'était elle, réfléchissait... Cela faisait à présent deux jours, deux jours qu'IL était revenu, qu'IL l'avait ramené. Tout le monde au village était allé le voir, Ino la première... Pas elle. La ninja n'y était pas allé. Dés qu'elle avait apprit la nouvelle, elle était partie on ne sait où dans le village jusqu'à errer dans la foret où elle se trouvait actuellement.  
>Sakura se remémora le visage enjoué d'Ino lorsqu'elle avait apprit la nouvelle et la surprise de celle ci lorsqu'elle avait appris que la ninja aux cheveux rose n'avait pas l'intention d'aller LE voir.<br>La rose sourit tristement quand soudain elle se leva en position de défense:

-Qui est là? Répondez!

Elle n'eut pour réponse que le silence commenté par le chant des cigales. Suivit quelques secondes plus tard par une voix provenant de son derrière elle.

-Tu as progressé... Sakura.

L'interpellé se retourna d'un coup et sentie son cœur raté un mouvement en l'apercevant devant elle.

-Pourquoi es tu là?

-Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu me voir?

-Et pourquoi serais-je venue... Sasuke?

Le jeune homme la fixa un instant sans répondre puis sourit avant de s'approcher de l'adolescente.

-Et bien peut être parce que c'est toi qui voulais que je revienne...

-Peut être et alors ce n'est pas une raison pour...

-Mais Ino est venu me voir tous les jours...

-Voilà! Tu as Ino! Avoir une belle blonde aux long cheveux et en plus de ça bien formé qui vient te voir aussi  
>souvent tu dois être ravi!<br>Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que tu fais ici! Tu devrai être en train de rigoler avec elle ou bien de faire des trucs pervers comme tous les mecs quand ils ont une nana en vue, qu'est ce que tu fais là hein?

Sasuke la regarda son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus puis il se rapprocha de Sakura et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Sauf que moi ce n'est pas Ino que j'ai en vue...

La ninja sursauta se colorant d'une jolie teinte rouge et le jeune homme sourit encore d'avantage à cette vue.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore?

-La vérité, ce n'est pas Ino qui m'intéresse.

-Et qui alors?

-Devine.

-Comment pourrais je savoir... Ce ne doit pas être Tenten sinon Neiji te tuerai, ni Hinata parce que tu lui as pratiquement jamais parlé alors il pourrai rester Tema...

Sakura ne put finir sa phrase car le jeune homme avait soudain plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes, la jeune fille d'abord surprise se laissa finalement faire à la grande satisfaction de Sasuke qui approfondit le baiser en glissant sournoisement sa langue entre les lèvres de sa partenaire et en engagent immédiatement un combat féroces avec la langue de celle-ci. Sakura passa ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme tandis que celui-ci la serrai contre lui avec fièvre. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les séparent. Sasuke regarda la rose avant de lui murmurer en l'embrassant furtivement la faisant rougir de nouveau.  
>-C'est toi que j'aime.<br>Dans une clairière tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale une jeune fille embrasse passionnément un jeune homme qui lui rend son baisé avec autant d'ardeur.

* * *

><p>Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Noooon pas les tomates! *pars se cacher derrière un arbre* Laissez vos impression quand même ça me ferais super plaisir!<p> 


End file.
